Yukiko Shirane
Basic Info and Girl/ Girl lesbians?]] A Blonde haired, red/brown eyes Japanese lesbian from Abashiri Family who looks and acts alot like Mikuru from Haruhi Suzumiya. She is peaceful, polite, innocent, pure hearted and curvy and does not like to have male organ things done to her. According to Kikunosuke, she smells like beautiful flowers. She was voiced by Yuri Amano(Not the Wedding Peach Babe) who was also Momoko Ishiyama in All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku, Oyu in Black Lion, Kate in Bondage Queen Kate, Nanbel in Burn Up, Kawai Kawai/Iczelion Silver in Iczelion, Mary in In The Beginning - The Bible Stories, Alcione in Magic Knight Rayearth, Holy cr-p she did Rain Mikamura in Mobile Fighter G Gundam!! Hot!! Gold Digger I New Cutey Honey OVA 8, Birdy and CeleCele in Sailor Moon, Kiyone Makibi in Tenchi Muyo, Makiko Nagi in Tenjho Tenge, Princess Elise and Naria in Escaflowne, some chick in some Violence Jack oav and Keiko Yukimura in Yu Yu Hakusho, What she does in the anime ]] She meets Kikunosuke Abashiri in her room/cell in OVA 2 and is a little surprized that she is female since Kiku-san talks like a man. She thinks Kikunosuke is suited to the school at first since she seems tough or something and is freaked out by the sounds of her classmates being murdered during the night. When an emergency meeting is held, she trys to wake up Kikunosuke but goes to the meeting anyway and is almost beat up or has...Blue things done to her by Chidoro. Then Kikunosuke shown up and beats up Chidoro despite Yukiko's warning of not going against the teachers or she may be wacked. In Abashiri Family:OAV 3, when Kikunosuke has to go to the inner reflection room she begs Kikunosuke not to go but Kikunosuke says they won't be a problem. After Kikunosuke gets bwned in the inner reflection room, she treats Kikunosuke's wounds with cool water and kisses her to purify her lips after Kikunosuke was...tounged by a big guy. She says she feels relieved that Kikunosuke is acting like a normal girl about her first kiss and how the first kiss is important to a girl. While getting water, she is kidnapped by a teacher and Biniku fakes being her. The real Yukiko is being held in a dungeon in her undies by the teachers and is almost...male organed for having bad grades, when a teacher comes in and reveals Kikunosuke's true name(since everyone thought she was Shiratori Reiko). In Abashiri Family:OAV 4 she is chained by her arms in a tower or something and Goemon Abashiri comes in. He feels her hips and takes off her bra but she just wants him to help Kikunosuke (and screams when her bra is pulled off in Criss Angel fashion). Later, she is being held hostage with Goemon by the Gang Leader of the students and trys to get out of her leather S/M bondage while Kikunosuke is getting her clothes taken off by 7 guys(7 guys?! its like Nami S.O.S. all over again!). She finally breaks out and runs to Kikunosuke but gets her brains blown out by the leader with a gun. And then...She died. Don't worry, Kikunosuke Abashiri kills him Gento Kou Ken Style! In the manga she is wearing lingerie and Gang Leader sliced her neck with a big a55 knife. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Abashiri Family Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Deceased